Last Christmas
by AliShadow
Summary: Lo vio solo una vez, en aquella fiesta de Navidad. Un año después, Bella tiene que ir a la fiesta navideña de los Cullen, sin saber que alguien la espera. Todos Humanos! Para Cullen Christmas Contest.


**Los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**CULLEN CHRISTMAS CONTEST**

**Nombre del One-shot: Last Christmas**

**Nombre de la Autora: Aliena Gervasi**

**Personajes: Bella y Edward**

**Rating: K +**

**Summary: Lo vio solo una vez, en aquella fiesta de Navidad. Un año después, Bella tiene que ir a la fiesta navideña de los Cullen, sin saber que alguien la espera. Todos Humanos. Cullen ChristmasContest.**

* * *

**Last Christmas **

Era una Navidad más en la pequeña localidad de Forks, y como cada año por esas tan esperadas fechas, los Cullen, la familia más prestigiosa y a la vez modesta del pueblo, organizaba la fiesta navideña por excelencia.

No sería correcto decir que todos los integrantes de la familia la organizaban, cuando solo se trataba del miembro más joven, la pequeña Alice. Tampoco sería correcto llamar a Alice pequeña en lo que a edad se refiere, ya que ya tenía los veinte años cuando esta historia tuvo lugar, pero el adjetivo se le fue dado por su estatura, no superior al 1,50.

Los restantes miembros de la familia sólo se dedicaban a acatar las órdenes de Alice sin rechistar, ya que la pequeña era un remolino andante.

Ese año, Alice había decidido invitar también a una amiga de la universidad a su fiesta. La joven no tenía lugar donde pasar la Navidad, ya que sus padres estaban separados, y mientras que el padre se encontraba en aquellas fechas de luna de miel con su segunda esposa, la madre estaba acompañando a su segundo marido, un jugador de béisbol de segunda, que tenía un partido bastante importante el día después de Navidad. Así pues, Bella, como así se llamaba la joven, no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar la invitación que su amiga le ofrecía, ya que la Navidad perfecta con la que soñaba se había ido al traste por los viajes de sus padres.

El 24 de diciembre, por la mañana, Alice se encontraba yendo de un lado para otro del aeropuerto. El vuelo de Bella se atrasaba unos minutos, y la pequeña Cullen, que tenía cronometrado hasta el más mínimo segundo, creyó estar viviendo una pesadilla.

El vuelo de su amiga por fin llegó, y diez preciados minutos después, una joven de cabellera castaña, de nívea piel y ojos color chocolate, la cual vestía de forma cruelmente normal para la vista de Alice, apareció por la puerta de la terminal junto con los otros pasajeros del vuelo Phoenix-Seattle.

Bella no tuvo tiempo ni de decir un mísero "Hola", ya que Alice la cogió rápidamente por el brazo, encontrándose tres minutos exactos después dentro del coche, ya de camino hacía Forks.

- Alice, ¿por qué tanto estrés? –preguntó una divertida Bella.

- Tengo que arreglarte y preparar los últimos detalles para la fiesta, por supuesto –sonrió la pequeña Cullen, con aspecto de duendecillo- menos mal que ya he arreglado la ropa para Edward y Emmett. Mi madre, gracias a Dios, ya se ocupa de la ropa de ella y de mi padre, junto con la comida, de la que también se ocupa Rose y…

Bella decidió desconectar. Demasiada información innecesaria –para ella- en tan poco tiempo. Para ser sinceros, esperaba que el ostentoso Porsche amarillo de Alice se averiase y faltar a aquella dichosa fiesta. Había aceptado la invitación por mera cortesía, y también por el egoísmo de no encontrarse sola durante las Navidades, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, desearía no ir a un sitio tan repleto de gente desconocida. Ninguna de las personas que Alice había pronunciado conocía. Solo le eran familiares de oídas. Sabía que su amiga tenía dos hermanos mayores; Emmett de veintiséis años, y Edward de veintidós. Después estaban Rosalie que era la prometida de Emmett, si mal no tenía entendido, y el hermano de ésta, Jasper, el novio de Alice. De este último era el único al que Bella conocía de vista, pero solo por una fotografía.

_Si todos van a ser igual de atractivos que Alice y Jasper, ya puedo ir escondiéndome en el cubo de basura, _pensó Bella.

No hacía falta hablar de la baja autoestima que poseía la muchacha.

Pensó en la última fiesta de Navidad a la que había asistido, y entonces entendió porque en un primer momento le había parecido tan atractiva la idea de asistir a una fiesta navideña.

_Olvídalo Bella, está fiesta no es aquella..., _se decía, y así fue como terminó haciéndose la idea de lo mucho que iba a aburrirse en la fiesta de los Cullen.

Llegaron a la gran mansión donde residía Alice con su familia al mediodía.

Bella tan solo se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Nunca había visto una casa tan grande!

Alice tan solo rió a su lado, mientras salía del coche para ir a sacar las maletas. Sin embargo, la pequeña Cullen aún no se había percatado de que Bella llevaba muy poco equipaje.

- ¡¿Qué es esto, Swan?!

_Ups, _pensó Bella.

Su amiga solo la llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba enfadada por algo.

La joven castaña se acercó al maletero del coche y miró su interior.

- ¿Una maleta? –respondió, intentando por todos los medios sofocar la risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

- ¡Exacto! ¡_Una_ maleta! ¡Dios, tenemos que ir de compras urgentemente!

Bella tan solo rodó los ojos con un suspiro, antes de sacar su equipaje y seguir a Alice al interior de la casa. No se extrañó al entrar al vestíbulo, aunque si se fascinó ante tanto lujo y estilo.

- Tú debes de ser Bella –dijo una voz maternal.

La joven se giró, para encontrarse a una mujer de mediana edad, de larga cabellera color caramelo y ojos verdes, enviándole una dulce mirada. Ahora sabía de quién había sacado su belleza Alice.

- Sí, un placer conocerla señora Cullen –sonrió Bella.

- Oh, llámame Esme, querida.

- ¡¡Isabella Marie, sube ahora mismo!!

Bufó, resignada, mientras Esme reía a su lado.

- No te preocupes, cuando antes vayas antes te dejara ir –Bella le envió a la madre de los Cullen una mirada de agradecimiento por el apoyo- cuando bajes, seguramente ya estarán los hombres de la casa aquí.

La joven asintió, antes de despedirse de Esme y subir corriendo las escaleras. Alice la esperaba en mitad del pasillo, y al verla, le hizo señas para que la siguiese al interior de una de tantas habitaciones que allí había.

La habitación donde pasó las siguientes dos horas, a su propio criterio siendo sometida a las crueles torturas de cosmética de Alice, iba a ser la que utilizaría durante los siguientes tres días.

La tortura terminó cuando Alice por fin exclamó un:

- ¡Ya estás lista!

Bella suspiró, aliviada, pero debía reconocer que su amiga tenía mucha mano para asearla. Tenía la larga cabellera recogida en un moño alto, e iba sutilmente maquillada. La había metido dentro de un precioso vestido azul eléctrico, ligado al cuello, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. ¡Incluso le gustaba el pequeño escote! Los zapatos tenían tacón, pero no muy alto, ya que sino corría peligro su integridad física. Alice pensaba en todo.

Y de nuevo, la había vuelto a dejar irreconocible.

Bella no sabía por qué Alice se tomaba tantas molestias para dejarla como una verdadera princesa de cuento de hadas; su larga cabellera castaña caía en bucles sobre su espalda, contrastando con su piel pálida, la cual solo hacía que el vestido azul eléctrico aún pareciese más espléndido.

- Alice, ¿no crees que es demasiado para mí?

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Estás preciosa!

La joven solo suspiró, para luego volverse a ver. ¿Qué iba a conseguir estando así? Nada. Lo mismo que ella pintaba en aquella fiesta. Absolutamente nada.

A cada segundo que pasaba más arrepentida estaba de haber aceptado ir.

Después de otra hora que tardó Alice en arreglarse, las dos bajaron al piso inferior, donde ya estaban casi todos los Cullen, a excepción de uno de los hermanos, y los Hale, la familia a la que pertenecían Jasper y Rosalie.

Todos fueron muy amables con Bella; Emmett le dio un abrazo de oso, que casi le arruga el vestido para horror de la pequeña Alice, Jasper le sonrió afablemente, y Rosalie le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bella se había sentido pequeña e insignificante al lado de la mayor de los Hale, y es que la muchacha, bien podría ser modelo, con aquel cuerpo tan perfecto, combinado con la larga melena rubia y aquellos impresionantes ojos celestes.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? –preguntó Alice, nerviosa por que todo saliese bien.

- Ha pillado un atasco, pero a hora de la fiesta estará aquí –intentó tranquilizarla Emmett.

- ¡Falta media hora para la fiesta! ¡No estará aquí!¡Dios, que desastre…!

Y así, la pequeña Cullen estuvo refunfuñando media hora más, hasta que los invitados empezaron a llegar. Los Cullen y los Hale se distribuyeron el sitio para atender a los invitados; Esme y Carlisle, el padre de familia que Bella conoció cinco minutos antes del inicio de la fiesta, se establecieron en la entrada. Alice y Jasper en una parte del salón, y Rosalie y Emmett junto a la larga mesa de comida, esto debido al gran apetito de éste último, como Bella supo más tarde. La joven Swan había decidido ir a dar vueltas y cuando hubiese pasado un rato, subir a su habitación.

¡Qué diferente era aquella fiesta a la que asistió en navidades del año anterior! Viendo a la gente entrar, vestida con elegantes trajes y con aquellas falsas sonrisas en su mayoría, hizo que Bella quisiese huir de allí.

Se acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales y se dedicó a mirar al exterior. Había empezado a caer copos de nieve, lo que la hizo sonreír, recordando los momentos más felices de su vida, los cuales, pasaron durante las Navidades anteriores…

_¿Por qué había tenido que acudir a aquella estúpida fiesta? La única razón: el aburrimiento._

_Podría haberse quedado en casa tranquilamente viendo una película, pero quería dejar a su madre y a Phil algo de privacidad. Había decidido ir a la biblioteca, pero al llegar allí descubrió que estaba cerrada. Sin embargo, se había fijado en un cartelito en el cual se anunciaba una fiesta, en una casa que ella conocía, ese día, y empezaba una hora más tarde…así que decidió ir._

_Y allí estaba._

_Más aburrida de lo que estaba antes de salir de casa, con un vaso de ponche en una mano, y en la otra tapándose la boca, evitando un bostezo. __La gente a su alrededor se divertía, algunos bailando, otros riendo con amigos, otros coqueteando…todos pasándoselo bien, menos ella._

_Decidió irse, así que dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se dio la vuelta, cuando se encontró con una camisa azul claro._

_Levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con dos esmeraldas, y con una sonrisa torcida._

_- Perdón –suspiró, ante tal belleza._

_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó aquel extraordinario chico de pelo cobrizo,, con una dulce voz aterciopelada._

_- Bella –respondió ella al instante, sin poder apartar los ojos de aquellos verdes, que la miraban con intensidad. __Era como si hubiera sufrido algún tipo de hechizo._

_- Precioso nombre, al igual que su propietaria –y dicho esto, se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios._

_Bella en un principio se quedó estática, pero para su desconcierto, enredó sus manos en aquel pelo del color del cobre, acercándolo más a ella. Sentía un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, y mil mariposas en el estómago,, cosa que en todos los besos que había dado, nunca había tenido sensación semejante._

_Cuando se separaron, se dieron cuenta de que estaban debajo de un adorno característico de la Navidad: muérdago. _

No se habían vuelto a ver. Ella ni siquiera supo su nombre.

Él se separó, y del mismo modo que había aparecido, despareció.

Bella no se lo había podido quitar de la cabeza durante aquel año, pensando en quién sería, si él también había sentido lo mismo que ella…

No había hablado a nadie de aquel encuentro, ni siquiera con Alice, su mejor amiga.

Suspiró y creyó que ya era el momento para ir a recluirse en su habitación, cuando notó que dos brazos se enroscaban en su cintura. Ella se envaró, cuando escuchó una musical risa en su oído, y una voz, que recordaba a la perfección y sonaba como los ángeles, le susurró al oído:

- Sigues siendo igual de preciosa, Bella.

Ella se giró, para volverse a encontrar con aquellos ojos verdes.

- Tú...-abrió los ojos como platos, mientras él dibujaba su sonrisa torcida- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vivo aquí –se inclinó, apartando el pelo de la muchacha de la oreja con sus suaves dedos, gesto que la hizo estremecer y a él sonreír más ampliamente, antes de decir- por cierto, no tuve oportunidad de presentarme el año pasado. Soy Edward Cullen.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos. ¡¿El chico de sus sueños era el hermano de su mejor amiga!? Así parecía serlo.

- Es imposible…

- No, es muy posible –rió él, antes de depositar un beso en la oreja de ella, para luego apartarse y mirarla a los ojos- Alice me hablaba mucho de ti, y me enseñaba muchas fotografías. Quería conocerte, y te encontré en aquella fiesta…y no pude evitar besarte. Lo siento.

- No lo sientas –sonrió esta vez Bella.

- No he podido olvidar aquel encuentro –susurró él, ahora serio.

Ella se puso de puntillas para decir un:

- Yo tampoco –y unir de nuevo sus labios.

Bueno, a fin de cuentas, la fiesta no había resultado tan desastrosa, como había pronosticado Alice. Y sin duda, Bella se alegraba de haber asistido.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Estaba el otro dia escuchando la cancion de George Michael, Last Christmas, y de repente me vino la idea xD para los que hayais escuchado la cancion, sabreis que no es igual, ya que la cancion habla de un desamor. En este caso no es asi ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado :D yo disfruto escribiendo las escenas de Alice xDD**

**un beso enorme!**

**_Aliena Gervasi_**


End file.
